This isn't a daycare! This is an organisation!
by Kankei-Kun
Summary: Almost the whole akatsuki is turned into kids! how will konan and the Peins deal with it! and what if naruto finds out! (rated M for foul/HARSH lanugage due to certian people..)


I am new at this so don't blame alright! yeah. (They might get OOC not my problem)

Lets starto!

"KAKUZU! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Hidan screamed down the hall annoyed at his former partner, he hurried into the kitchen seeing Kakuzu reading the morning paper meanwhile counting his money.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan glared at him as he quickly sent a frustrated girmarce at him.

"Yes Dickhead?" He turned the page, He sighed as he looked up at him annoyed over his cursing.

"Have you seen that fucking bastard?!" He looked up from the page in surprise at his age.

"what the fuck Hidan?!" Hidan seemed to be about 8 years old, Kakuzu just stared in shock at Hidan's age as he blinked confused.

"YEAH WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE'S THE DICKHEAD?! I NEED TO DO A FUCKING RITUAL TO HIM FOR DOING THIS!" Hidan yelled loudly through the whole base, He heard footsteps coming closer as he gritted his teeth.

"CAN'T THEY HURRY THE F-Fu...ck" Hidan started sobbing as a looked down at the tears falling uncontrollably down his eyes.

"Hidan?! Hn!" Deidara stared in shock as Hidan sobbed his eyes out.

"H-Hidan what the.." Is all Kakuzu could say before Hidan started to sob louder clenching at his oversized cloak, Deidara quickly pulled Hidan into a hug trying his best not to make him cry more.

"What's wrong Hidan un. you're acting weird! yeah." Deidara slowly felt hidan clench into his cloak sobbing into it.

"T-that.. Bastard.." Hidan was picked up by Kakuzu's metal strings as he pulled him into his lap.

"K-kakuzu what the f-fuck?" HIdan shivered as Kakuzu put his hand on his head.

"Just shut up i am totally not doing this again. now just shut your mouth alright?" Hidan's hiccuping stopped as he slowly calmed down and fell asleep in Kakuzu's lap.

"Hey.. Kakuzu whe-" Kisame stared at the child in Kakuzu's lap as he smiled softly

"Ahh i see.. what happened to him?" Kakuzu Shrugged at Kisame's question and looked at the sleeping Hidan before he heard a soft cry similar to Hidan's age now.

He looked to the door opening as a panicked Zetsu came in.

"COVER COVER COVER! **WHERE IS THE PAPERS WHEN YOU FUCKING NEED IT** " both Zetsu's sides panicked as they took a bowl and ran out of the kitchen only to come in with a crying boy with a bowl on his face.

"GH! Where's Deidara senpai!" The boy struggled around in Zetsu's arms trying to see.

"Zetsu why does he have a bowl on his face?.." Kakuzu sighed asking Zetsu, Zetsu just stared at him before he ran back to look for Tobi's mask.

"What was all that about..." A grumpy small itachi came into the kitchen in his..

"ITACHI WHAT ARE YOU WEARING UN!" Deidara stated as an 8 year old Itachi looked back at him tiredly.

"A pajamas.. It's my brother's but i somehow got it with me when i first joined.."

They just stared as Itachi opened the fridge curiously taking out a milk box.

"Kwisame can you open it?" Itachi held out the milk box to Kisame and waited.

"S-sure why not, ne?" He went to take a glass and filled it for Itachi and gave it to him.

"Twhanks!" He took the milk and sat down a chair in his sharingan pajamas.

"Well i'll see if sasori no danna has also been turned into a kid Yeah!" He laughed as he went to check before suddenly falling over when he got 10 meters from the kitchen.

"SASORI!" he cried out as he saw sasori literally running towards him.

"Deidara?!" He picked the little crying boy up from the ground seeing he had been hurt on his legs.

"S-sasori n-no d-danna.. it.. hurts" the boy sniffed as he clinched into Sasori's cloak having him bring him to the kitchen again, Meeting the eyes of his organisation mates.

"where's Pein and Konan?" He'd ask "And how come Hidan, Itachi and Deidara are children.." The people in the group sighed, He heard as hidan woke up.

"K-kakuzu i k-know w-who FUCKING D-DID IT!" He scream cried as Kakuzu tried to calm the cursing kid.

"Asshole SHUT UP BEFORE I MYSELF ABANDON YOU IN THE WOODS!" Hidan heard this and instantly stop screaming and cursing softly starting to sob quietly instead, Kakuzu felt no regret and pushed him of his lap having him run to kisame instead clinching into his cloak.

"kakuzu why'd you have to be so mean to little hidan, ne?" THe shark grinned and picked to boy it patting his head slowly calming him down.

"Now.. Hidan who did it?" Hidan looked over at the young itachi and nodded thinking.

"He had.." Hidan thought for a moment as he looked back at kisame.

"He had brown hair l-like t-the idiot! a-and.. weird beard.." Kisame looked at Hidan and sighed.

"Tobi might be an idiot but i don't think it was him he's too dumb!, Nehe!" He laughed for a moment before he felt someone stare at him.

"Tobi's mask may not be here but TOBI IS NOT DUMB! YOU FREAK SHARK" Everyone stared at the young boy with the bowl on his head.

"You look pretty dumb with that bowl though.." Tobi gently growled before lifting his bowl to show toilet paper wrapped around his face instead.

"BETTER?!" He took the bowl back on his head and grumpily walked to a seat before mumbling.

"Tobi is a good boy.." He growled again before taking of the bowl slamming his head into the table doing some hand signs and placed a summoning Jutsu on the table.

"Su-" He was cut of as Zetsu had came in and quickly place him on the floor as he put down his hand on the wooden floor.

"-mmoning Jutsu!" He screamed as Pein and Konan came out of it, tobi quickly fell onto the ground breathing heavily surprised at his little amount of chakra.

"Tobi is tired.. Pein-s-sama" Pein quickly grabbed him gave him to Zetsu and nodded as Zetsu ran out again to find his mask, He stared at the shocked people not knowing tobi of all people could perform such Jutsus.

"Seems like almost half of the akatsuki is.. children now.." Pein sighed and went to get Tobi from Zetsu and tell him it didn't matter now when he was small.

"Zetsu! i don't think they'll recognise him as a child.." the Zetsu's black side sighed and literally growled, The white Zetsu smiled funnily and took of the bowl and toilet papers of Tobi's head.

"Zetsu!" Tobi growled in a little darker voice still sounding childish.

" **Shut up** " Zetsu growled and let Tobi down on the ground, Tobi quickly grabbed the bowl and ran back to the kitchen having his energy back up.

He ran into kisame and the bowl fell of his head and then he heard a scream.

"FUCK!" Tobi swore as he tried to get up only to get cutten from the pieces of the bowl on the ground, He looked down on his cuts that he by mistake gained.

"Tobi?" Tobi quickly turned his head to the side trying to ignore kisame as he started to sob, Kisame quickly picked Tobi up and looked at his face.

"Wow." All that came out was a *wow* Tobi quickly closed his eyes trying to get away form the shark man as fast as possible.

"Calm down Tobi, Yeah." Tobi quickly turned away from deidara and chose to speak.

"Tobi doesn't care if he's a good boy leave tobi alone!" Deidara sighed and wished he could switch places with Sasori.

"S-sasori un!" Sasori looked down irritatedly at Deidara and made a small sigh.

"What? I know what you're thinking but that's not possible.." Deidara sighed and looked over at the hurt tobi frowning.

"Tobi.." The sharkman picked him up and felt as Tobi shivered at the touch, he felt bad that he had hurt the little kid and sighed.

"It hurts.. I wanna go to leader!" Tobi squealed and tried to get away from Kisame, Kisame just sighed and gave him to the leader as Pein quickly grabbed him and walked off.

"Nagato.. why the fuck are we kids? how are we going to get the tailed beasts extracted now?" Tobi had turned his voice normal a little darker voice and looked at Pein who had sat him down on a couch.

"Don't ask me hopefully this jutsu someone cast is fast to ease up so its not permanent.." Nagato sighed and looked at Obito's face. He had a scar like face on the left side of his face, his sharingan eye not activated luckily, his brown dark hair pointed in all ways, His other right eye missing.

"Nagato.. We should go back and also.. i need to look for an eye before i get crazy.." Obito sighed and was grabbed by *Pein* and went back into the kitchen where the others were, his wounds healed (Oi! i don't explain everything :0)

They stared at Tobi's face wondering how he looked like as an adult, They could of sworn that Tobi would kick their ass if they did. Tobi just smiled now and started bouncing in Pein's hold.

"i wanna be a good boy! let tobi down Leader-senpai!"


End file.
